


Daydream

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2017 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Eames said Arthur’s got no imagination?!  Oh, he has imagination, alright. He has imagination fordays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written Week 4 of AELDWS July 2017.  
> Prompt: anticipation  
> Genre: PWP (porn without plot)  
> Word count: under 300 words
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friend Lystan for the beta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pre-drabble freakout, if I may.

I buy a scone, I take a bite,   
I grip my pencil extra tight,   
I slide my paper to the right,   
Obscuring all from view.   
  
I twirl a lock of frizzy hair,   
Out of focus as I stare,   
My mind is open, searching, bare,   
My muse will send her cue.   
  
How do I get these two nerds--   
Wait-- only 300 words?!   
Fuck! Drabbles are for the birds!   
I've been at this all morn.   
  
Pant, moan, push it in,   
Filthy, sweaty, drenched in sin,  
A shout, a sigh, a cocky grin,   
HOW DO I EVEN PORN?!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur scowls as Eames explains, then pretends to take notes. Fuck. Eames is fucking distracting and Arthur realizes he's been watching Eames' lips without hearing a single word that came out of them. But, oh, the way those lips would look wrapped around him. Eames on his knees. Jesus. That mental image alone… Arthur shifts on his chair.

The Eames in front of him is talking about the job and the tip of Eames' tongue pokes out, the way it does when he's thinking. Arthur swallows.

Arthur wants to run his cock over those gorgeous lips. He wants that tongue to wrap around just the head, tiny licks that turn into longer strokes before Eames swallows him down. Christ, he would look so amazing with a face full of Arthur.

Eames turns to gesture to something on the board and those baggy trousers, the ones with the clingy, slightly metallic fabric, hug his ass.

Arthur's fantasy changes from Eames on his knees to Eames on all fours. Ass in the air, panting, pushing back into it, moaning as Arthur's fingers open him, then shouting as he finds that sweet spot— Fuck. Arthur could just imagine how tight Eames would feel as he breached him, sliding in inch by inch until he was stuffed so full he couldn't remember his own name.

Arthur shuts his moleskin and places it strategically on his lap. He frowns thoughtfully at whatever Eames is saying, and he imagines pounding into him, the way all that muscle would look trapped underneath him, begging him.

He wonders if anyone can tell Eames is wearing the vibrating anal toy he placed in him that morning. With a smirk, he reaches into his pocket and thumbs the 'on' switch.

"So," Arthur considers, "he gives himself the idea?"


End file.
